The End Is Coming
by Shelbyrox21
Summary: America has been taken over by Zombies, and May, Drew, Misty, Ash, Dawn, Paul and Brock are the only survivors. The meet and decide to work together to reach safety, but they learn along the way of something unimaginable... Drew is completely immune to walker bites and scratches. Rated T for Violence! MayXDrew-AshXMisty-DawnXPaul - Story Currently On HOLD!
1. Prologue

**Hello Hello!**

**Welcome to a new story I am writing called The End is Coming! It is a Contestshipping Zombie Apocalypse Fanfiction, containing some Pokeshipping and maybe some Ikarishipping.**

**Let me know what you think!**

Prologue:

Nobody Knows How it Really Began.

An Unrecorded Virus?

Radioactivity Gone Wrong?

A Toxic Cheeseburger?

We Don't Know.

But Soon America Became a Living Hell.

There was One Rule... a Simple One at That.

Kill... or Be Killed.

Because The Undead Don't Know the Difference Between the Good and the Bad.

My Name is Drew Hayden.

I was Nineteen Years Old when The Break-Out Happened.

But Here's the Thing.

It's Not Just My Story.

There are Seven of Us.

Misty, the Badass One.

Ash, the Bravest One.

Brock, the Smartest One.

Paul, the Strongest One.

Dawn, the Stealthiest One.

May, the Optimistic One.

And Me.

The One Who Cannot Turn.

We Don't Know Why.

We Don't Know How.

But I Am The Only One Who Cannot Become A Zombie.

And I Had To Watch, As My Home and Everyone I Love Died In Front Of Me.

And There Was Nothing I Could Do About It.

**And that is the Prolouge! So what do you think? If this story gets enough positive feedback, I may continue it, as a story I post when I have Dark Rose and WCFOWD writers block :D**

**Love Ya!**

**Shelbs.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Breakout

**So I figured I should show you guys a real chapter besides the Prolouge, so here you go! Chapter One of The End is Coming. If you like it, please leave a review so I know to continue this story!**

Chapter One:

The Breakout

"May! Are you even paying attention to me?" Misty called in irritation. I snapped my head towards one of my best friends with a frown. "Sorry... what were you saying?"

Misty rolled her eyes and turned to our other best friend Dawn, who was looking at her pink Iphone and tugging on her school uniform collar in irritation. "Dawn how about you? Are you listening to me?"

Dawn looked up in question her blue eyes shining in confusion. "Huh? Did you say something Misty?"

Misty glared at Dawn in frustration and I laughed loudly. "Oh come on Misty." I smiled, hugging my friend with one arm. "You know we love you."

Misty grumbled to herself and got up from her seat in the cafeteria with her eyes narrowed and her arms crossed. "Whatever May let's get to class."

My name is May Maple. I am Eighteen years old and an eleventh grader at Masters Secondary School in California, the most academically achieving school in the state. My best friends are Misty Waterflower, the 5"6' red head and captain of the swim team, and Dawn Berlitz, the 5"5' bluenette and head cheerleader.

I nodded and stood up, besting Misty in height by about an inch. "Sure, let's get going."

We left the cafeteria quickly, and walked down the hall towards our lockers, completely oblivious to the scream that echoed from the cafeteria as we chatted to one another.

We grabbed our books and headed into the art room just as the bell rang, and I looked around in confusion when I didn't see anybody.

"Well this is weird." I frowned, dropping my books on my desk. "Where is everybody?"

Misty shrugged while Dawn returned to look at her phone. "Maybe we didn't get a notice and are in the sculpting room today."

That must be it. "Well, we might as well wait and see if anybody shows up." I sighed, and was about to reach for my own Iphone when I saw a flash of silver from the window outside.

I spun towards the window in shock. "Guys... Did you see that?"

Misty had noticed it as well, and was staring at it with worry. "Yeah... what the hell was that?"

I shuffled my feet uneasily. "Maybe... it was just a dog or something..."

Dawn, being the somewhat oblivious girl she was hadn't seen anything, and slide her phone into the back pocket of her uniform pants with a frown while walking towards the window. "See what?"

Misty tensed in alarm, and I gasped as though seeing it in slow motion. "Move Dawn!" I jumped forward and knocked Dawn away from the window just as it shattered, throwing ourselves to the left.

Something crawled through the window and I turned around to look at it and cried out in shock.

It seemed to be a mangled corpse of a person, wearing tattered clothes and bleeding from various wounds all over its body. Its skin was a silvery color and its eyes we black and empty. It groaned something and walked towards us, and Dawn and I screamed and ran backwards. It reached forward to bite at us when it suddenly just dropped to the floor, its head smashed in two.

Dawn and I looked up to see Misty holding a chair above her head, her eyes dark with fear. "Come on you idiots! We have to go!"

We scrambled to our feet and I sucked in a breath. "Wait Misty... is this what I think it is?"

Misty trembled in fear, and Dawn looked around wildly, all her former oblivious self gone for the moment.

"I... I think this is what you think it is May." She whispered, and I sighed and threw open the closets looking for something in particular. "Alright. Misty guard the door, Dawn, guard the windows."

Both girls moved to where I had asked then, Dawn making sure to grab a chair the same way Misty had.

"So this is the end then ladies?" Dawn whispered, and I felt a small tear escape my eye. I shook it away though, and I pulled out what I had been looking for. The classrooms 20 inch paper cutter. I threw it on the ground forcefully, letting the plastic shatter white I picked up the blade. This would have to do. I walked over to the teachers desk and pulled out some duct tape, wrapping it around the end of the blade and placing one hand over it.

"No Dawn." I whispered. "The three of us will survive. We just have to be smart about this. Smart and careful. Now let's go."

Misty looked outside and gently shut the door before we could make our way out. "No good guys. There are those things outside everywhere. We need to sneak through the window."

Dawn gulped. "Speaking of those things... what are they exactly?"

Misty shrugged. "Zombies, Walkers, Undead, whatever you want to call them."

I tapped my chin thoughtfully. "Hang on guys, even if we leave the room, how are we going to get anywhere? We can't just roam the streets."

"Did the teacher leave any keys in the drawers?" Misty suggested. "We could borrow his car until we come across a new one."

"But that's stealing!" Dawn protested, and I rolled my eyes and smacked the back of her head. "Dawn! We're in the middle of an apocalypse and you're worried about _stealing_?"

Dawn grinned sheepishly and shook her head. "Guess not."

Misty rummaged through the drawers with a frown until she beamed and held up a car key labelled with a dodge symbol on it. "Bingo." She grinned and tossed them to Dawn. "You're driving girl."

Dawn nodded and turned to the open window. "How do we know there are no Zombies outside the window."

Misty winced and shoved me forward. "May has the knife, she can check."

I growled lowly, but still cautiously stepped forward, looking out the window. I looked up around and didn't see anything, so I held up my hand to signal them to come closer.

"Alright Dawn, you're up." I whispered to the bluenette, who nodded and sneakily climbed out of the window and stealthy walked forward to hide beneath the pine trees. She smiled at us when she knelt down and I gestured for Misty to go next. One the red head made her way beside Dawn, I jumped, and made my way over to the three girls.

"Alright Dawn, here is where your stealth comes in." Misty whispered. "Make your way over to the side of the building. The parking lot is behind that corner. Then tap the unlock button."

Just as the girl was about to go I stopped her and gave her the blade I had crafted. "Just in case." I whispered to her. Dawn took a shuddering breath and stalked down the wall, and turned her head softly around the corner. I saw her tap the key with one finger, and then she turned to us with her eyes lit up in excitement. She waved us forward and Misty and I shared glances before shrugging and following her.

We managed to keep walking without any confrontations from walkers. I shuddered, thinking about how they are all probably inside the school still, attacking more students. Dawn kept pressing the key until we found the car we we're borrowing. A titanium coloured dodge caravan, with tinted windows.

"I don't think there would be a walker inside this thing." I whispered to Misty, who was looking uncertain. "It was locked."

Misty frowned. "Just in case." She mumbled back, and she cracked the door open a little bit, and when she saw no walker she pulled the van open all the way. Nothing inside.

Dawn jumped into the drivers seat and I jumped into the passenger seat. Misty sat in the back with her phone, desperately trying to find out what was going on. From what she could gather, news reports said walkers were taking over America slowly, and neighbouring countries were trying to solidify themselves opposed to helping. Although that made me slightly angry, I knew it was better this way. Why risk saving people to zombies when you can refrain and protect your own people. Survival of the fittest.

We started up the car and sped out of the school parking lot. "Well ladies?" Dawn sighed, fixing her rear view mirror to see if we we're being followed. "Where am I headed?"

I frowned and turned to look at my friends. "We're any of your parents home from work today?"

Misty shook her head and sighed. "My parents are never home."

Dawn looked like she was trying not to cry. "My Mom had a meeting today."

"We should probably go to my house then." I winced. "My parents aren't home either, but my place is closest. Plus, I have supplies for us all. Clothes specifically."

Misty looked at our basic school uniform and nodded. "Yeah, clothes are a must. I'm not surviving an apocalypse in this thing."

So Dawn began to drive in the direction of my house, all of us holding a heavy heart and expressions that tried to be brave, but we're clouding with fear.

**I hope this is a good first chapter :D Leave a review if I should continue this story, because I really think its got a good plot line so far!**

**Love Ya!**

**Shelbs**


	3. Chapter 2: A Blaze of Glory

**Alright! This chapter is a little shorter, but it has a lot of important information I need to give out, including the outfits for Misty, Dawn and May during the apocalypse.**

**Please consider leaving a Review!**

Chapter Two:

A Blaze of Glory

"Alright guys, lets get going." I nodded to Dawn and Misty, who hastily jumped out of the car and flanked me on either side as we approached my house. I held the blade I had grabbed before leaving the school in front of me cautiously, as I unlocked the door using the spare key under the doormat.

I breathed in sharply and readied myself for whatever may be inside. "One... Two... Three!" I flung open the door and raised the blade, only to drop it in shock at what I saw inside.

There stood a large Rottweiler who's head came up to my stomach and had a black collar with spikes. It growled upon someone entering so forcefully, but yipped in delight when he saw me, and nuzzled my hand.

"Blaze!" I squealed in delight, leaning over to hug my dog in utter relief. "You're alive!"

With all this chaos, death and destruction, I lost my mom, my dad, and even my little brother Max, who had been in elementary school when the walkers arrived to California, I had just assumed my dog had died with them. But here he was, standing in front of me.

"May, this is adorable and all, but we have to go." Misty sighed, nudging me forward. I nodded and the three of us stepped inside, shutting the door while carefully checking the house. For now it was safe, but we had to hurry.

"Alright, let's change shall we?" I smiled at my two best friends, and when they nodded in agreement we ran upstairs and into my closet to look for something that would be good in an apocalypse.

After about twenty minutes of searching, we managed to find something for all three of us that not only would it be comfortable, but it would also help protect us from walker bites and scratches as well.

Misty wore a dark grey tank top as a base, and over that she wore a tight camouflage hoodie. She worse tight warm black skinny jeans and dark green hiking boots. Since Misty gets cold very frequently, she made sure to also add a black leather jacket over the hoodie. She also wore dark sunglasses and leather gloves that go up to just below her elbow. Misty also grabbed my Dad's grey Handy-Man belt she could use to keep things she thinks may be useful later. She also decided to pull her hair up into a messy side ponytail to keep it out of her face.

Dawn wore a tight dark green tank top under a camouflage jacket with a black hood. She also wore dark green skinny jeans and black combat boots. Dawn also wears a black belt, and has leather fingerless gloves over a pink watch. To keep her hair away from her face I offered Dawn a black beanie which she took with a smile.

I wore tight black tank top and black skinny jeans she can manoeuvre easily in. Over my tank top I wore a thick long sleeved grey button up denim jacket with big pockets. I wore black combat boots that go halfway up my calf, and I wore grey fingerless gloves that expose a fraction of the back of my hand. I wore a belt as well, and I had found my Dad's 30 inch steel dagger with jagged ends, and had decided right away to put it on my belt.

Misty nodded at her reflection in my mirror in my bedroom. "I think these clothes will protect us for a long time to come. Good choice May."

I sighed and patted Blaze on the head. "Well that is the easy part over. Now we need to decide what to bring."

Dawn had been silent for awhile now, but she perked up almost immediately. "I don't think we should bring too much. Maybe one backpack between the three of us with emergency materials. We need to travel lightly."

Misty frowned, but slowly began to nod. "I think Dawn may be right. I can carry the backpack if you guys want."

"Alright." I agreed, and reached into my closet and pulled out a small camouflage backpack. "I take this guy when Max and I would go camping. He's perfect for an apocalypse, especially since we may need to hide quickly."

We shuffled around for a bit, debating on what we should bring. We decided on two reusable water bottles filled to the top, a box of nature valley bars in the cabinet downstairs, two bags of beef jerky, a minor first aid kit, two boxes of matches, and some dry dog food for Blaze.

At first Misty had argued about bringing Blaze along, but I wasn't leaving him. He was a trained guard dog! He may be more useful than she thinks. Besides, walkers clearly had no interest in dogs since he was still alive and well when I came home.

Misty zipped up the now full bag and lifted it onto her shoulders. "Alright now we have one concern left. We need weapons. That paper blade wont cut it forever."

It was silent for a moment, the three of us thinking hard. I suddenly snapped my fingers, and ran into my brothers room. Come on... it has to be in here somewhere...

Aha! Pulling out the heavy object from under my brothers bed, I heard Misty and Dawn walk in from behind me.

When Misty's eyes fell on what I was holding she beamed. "Oh no way! I so call it!"

It was my brothers heavy wooden baseball bat he had gotten for his tenth birthday. I knew he still had that thing.

"I also found this retractable knife, but I think I might hold onto it for now. Dawn can use the paper cutter until we get to the ammunition store, which is our first stop by the way." I smiled, holding out the paper cutter for Dawn to take.

The bluenette took the paper cutter with a grimace. "I really hate hand to hand combat. I can't wait until I can get my hands on something like a rifle or a bow."

Misty looked at Dawn in disbelief. "What are you talking about? I hate the way you have to charge up a gun to use it." A small smirk grew on her face and she crossed her arms smugly. "Like my daddy always said, _a sword doesn't need to reload_."

I laughed and shook my head in disbelief. "You are a vision Misty."

The three of us clutched our weapons in preparation and Blaze brushed against my leg. I nodded at him and pet his head slowly. "Blaze is a tough dog you guys." I sighed, and turned to my three friends with a smile. "He trusts us, and I promise he will defend us and not run away."

Misty held up her hands in surrender. "I never said he would! But you're putting him in danger by taking him with us May. Are you sure you really want to do this?"

I looked at my dog.

And then I looked at my two friends.

Thinking hard for a moment, I suddenly tensed up and looked at my friends again.

"You two are putting yourselves at danger by coming with me. Blaze is my friend. He would do the same thing you guys want to do. Right Blaze? You want to come with us?" I smiled at the dog, and to everyone's shock Blaze ran down the stairs and towards the door, pawing and scratching at it. I laughed and turned to Misty and Dawn with a grin.

"I guess that is a yes." I smirked, unsheathing my dagger and holding my finger over the doorknob. "Ready for the Apocalypse ladies?"

Misty sighed and stood ready with her baseball bat, and Dawn grimaced and got her paper cutter ready.

I swung open the door and gestured for them to race towards the van, relishing in our new burst of speed now that we were wearing better clothing.

We didn't see any walkers for some reason, and we carefully circled the van and checked to see if any were inside. When the car was cleared, we jumped inside quickly, Dawn at the wheel and Misty in the front. I was perched in the back with the seats completely down, kneeling with my hand on my dagger.

It was off to the ammunition store now.

We were ready to fight.

**Hope you liked that chapter! If you enjoyed, please consider leaving a Review! Let's me know I should continue this story and that its worth reading!**

**Love y'all**

**Shelbs**


	4. Chapter 3: Guns, Ammo, Melee, Medic?

**Alright! Another Chapter up, and I would give like to preface this one by saying to Eevee, the boys will be coming in soon, but we have a very important character that comes in first.**

**Here we go!**

Chapter Three:

Guns, Ammo, Melee, Medic?

"Alright, say here that the nearest ammunition store is about a twenty minute drive." Dawn sighed from the drivers seat. We're currently driving down the side streets of California, careful to try and avoid walkers while looking for other survivors at the same time.

Is seemed the amount of walkers were endless, but there wasn't a single survivor in sight.

"Watch out Dawn!" Misty suddenly gasped, and I cried out in shock as I was thrown sharply to the left as the car turned to avoid something. From beside me, Blaze whimpered and got to his feet.

"Ow! Guys come on!" I groaned, but Misty cut me a sharp glare making me shut up instantly. I quickly unsheathed my dagger and crouched, raising my eyebrow. Something or someone was just up ahead.

Misty silently gestured for me to get out of the car, and I nodded and opened the door silently. To the left I saw Misty doing the same thing, but Dawn remained at the wheel, her eyes narrowed in concentration.

Blaze followed me slowly as I got out of the car, careful to leave the door open in case we had to make a big escape.

Misty appeared at my side, her baseball bat gripped tightly with two hands as she pointed ahead of us. There we could see three walkers, moving slowly and groaning in anticipation. They were chasing a man who looked to be in his twenties, with short spiky brown hair. He had a large backpack on his shoulders, but he wasn't holding any kind of weapon. How had he survived this long?

"Should we help him?" Misty whispered to me.

I thought hard. This was another human being we were talking about. It was only three walkers. We could deal with this.

I nodded slowly. "I think we should. Besides, whatever is in that backpack must be useful right."

Misty smirked in agreement. "Alright let's go."

I leaned in towards Blaze and pointed towards the walkers. "Alright buddy, sick em'!"

Blaze growled and began to run towards the walkers just as the man seemed to be cornered with no where to run.

We followed hastily, and just as Blaze ripped off a walkers arm, I pulled out my dagger and smashed it through it's brain. It fell to the ground and I pulled out my dagger with a smirk. My first kill.

I saw Misty smash through a zombie's brain with her baseball bat, and Blaze was snarling in fury and ripping through the third, which I stabbed in the head again for good measure.

When the zombies hit the floor, I turned to the brown haired man, who's eyes were wide with fear and awe. "T-thank you so much." He gasped, and Misty and I nodded. "Don't mention it.""

Dawn pulled up in the car and the door flew open, and we jumped in hastily. Seeing the man look uncertain, I rolled my eyes and turned to him. "Well? Are you coming or not?"

The man seemed to make up his mind as he jumped in with us, and I turned to my dog. "Come Blaze."

The dog barked once and jumped in, and I slammed the door shut. "Alright Dawn, drive!"

Once we had gotten our distance from where we had just killed the walkers, I turned to our new companion with a smile. "Sorry about being so brief earlier, we just wanted to grab you quickly and get out of there. My name is May, and this is Misty," I pointed to the redhead who smiled and waved, "and this is Dawn." The bluenette grinned and nodded once.

Blaze barked once and nudged me with his head and I laughed. "Oh, and this is my dog Blaze."

The spiky haired man smiled with relief, and sighed. "Oh thank God you three aren't crazy. I've ran into enough of those already. My name is Brock, and I was a doctor before umm... this mess."

I perked up immediatly and beamed. "Oh that's really helpful! What did you specialize in?"

Brock sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Emergencies. Broken bones, cuts, gashes, the works. When the walkers came I quickly packed a bag of useful materials and ran. I'm not really prepared."

I scanned Brock over once. He was only wearing a grey muscle shirt and black pants. Not very protective, plus he didn't even have a weapon! "We can see that. Don't worry, our first stop is ammunition, so we can gear you up there. I assume you don't mind travelling with us after all." Misty smirked slyly, and Brock flushed in embarrassment.

"Um, yeah... thanks for that back there anyway." Brock grinned.

Dawn laughed. "Don't mention it! Our goal was to try and find some survivors anyway."

Brock took off his backpack and began to rummage through it. "I can show you what I do have with me. I made sure all of it would be useful." 

Brock had managed to grab a map of the US, a compass, three water canteens, plenty of canned food, two lighters, a large first aid kit, and a travel sized blanket.

"There is still plenty of room as well." Brock stated. "When we get to ammunition, I can throw in some extra weapons and an extra jacket in case one falls apart."

I nodded slowly as Brock put the items back in his backpack. "Maybe you were more prepared than I thought Brock." I smiled, helping him put the items away.

Brock bit his lip. "There's two other things too." He frowned. "I brought my laptop, to try and communicate around the world and figure out what is really going on. How the walkers even arrived to America. I also brought a journal, where I am recording things I know for sure about the zombies. I'm trying to find out their weaknesses, and if there is a way to stop this."

Dawn whistled in appreciation. "Hey nice job guys, you saved a genius!"

The four of us laughed, for the first time in what seemed to be forever. Hey, just because it was an apocalypse didn't mean we had to surrender our humor.

After a few minutes we managed to pull up into the ammunition store parking lot. We hastily got up, and I tossed Brock my retractable knife. "Hold onto this and only use it if you have to."

The four of us, five if you counted Blaze, headed in and looked around. It was completely deserted.

"How are we getting so lucky?" I mumbled to myself. "Nobody in California wanted to grab weapons?"

Brock looked nervous, and he turned to us questionably. "We should probably split into two groups. We can cover the store more quickly."

I nodded in agreement. "That sounds like a good idea. I'll go with Dawn and Blaze, you go with Misty. Grab some better clothes first okay? We'll go to weaponry. Meet by the doors in ten minutes."

Misty tossed me her backpack, giving me a smile. "Fill this with ammo. We can sort everything out later."

Dawn and I nodded, and we separated, looking around.

Dawn and I headed towards long distance weapons, and soon Dawn had decided on a green bow, and a quiver with 24 arrows. We both also had grabbed a sniper rifle, and I loaded the gun while throwing four cases of extra ammo into the backpack. Dawn however slung the rifle over her shoulder. When I shot her a look she shrugged. "I can switch between the bow and the rifle. I'm more of a long distance person anyway.

I frowned, and ran over to a rack before handing her a silver short sword. "Well take this too just in case."

After the ten minutes was up, we meet back up with Misty and Brock. Brock had changed out of his black pants and thrown on baggy camouflage pants and beige hiking boots. Over his muscle shirt he had put on a beige jacket with many pockets and tied a camouflage bandanna over his forehead. For weapons he had picked a light machine gun, and he had a shotgun on his back with a string of ammo over his shoulder. On his beige belt he had a small pistol. When he saw us, he smiled and tossed me the retractable knife. Which I caught with a grin and stuck back on my belt.

Misty had gone for a more melee approach like she had promised. She had grabbed a large Machete and attached it to her belt, and on her left hand was a trench knife. I raised my eyebrows and just shook my head with a laugh.

We exited the ammunition shop and ran back to our van. As usual, we circled it and checked for zombies before jumping in, Dawn at the wheel as usual.

Brock opened his backpack, and showed us that he had thrown in an extra black jacket as well as some ammo and three knives.

"Just in case." He had smirked.

Dawn frowned from the drivers seat as we drove to the West. "It's already seven o'clock. It will be nighttime soon and I don't know where I am going. What's the plan?"

Misty furrowed her eyebrows. "I think we should head towards Los Angeles. Not directly into the city, that would be suicide, but around the outskirts. There is a 70 acre forest we can stay in until we figure out what to do. Besides, the closer we get to the city the more likely we will be able to get some WIFI and try and communicate with the rest of the world."

I frowned, weighing the pros and cons. There would be quite a few walkers the closer we got to the city, but again, the forest sounded nice, and answers would be even better.

"I think that's a good idea." I nodded, and Brock and Dawn slowly agreed.

"Alright then." Dawn smiled. "Changing course to the big city."

**So how was that? You finally got to know what the girls weapons are, plus we introduced Brock, a gun guy with lots of knowledge!**

**For another chapter tomorrow, please consider leaving a review!**

**Love y'all!**

**Shelbs.**


	5. Chapter 4:The City Boys

**Alright here is what most of you were waiting for! HERE COMES THE BOYS!**

**Anyways...**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter Four:

The City Boys

"Dawn, take a left here. We don't want to go directly into the city." Misty sighed, her eyes bleak with exhaustion. We had been driving since the sun set, all of us tired but none of us willing to fall asleep now that it could be lethal.

"This isn't working." I yawned, struggling to keep my eyes open. "We need to take two hour shifts otherwise we're going to all be killed from fatigue opposed to walkers. Two people can rest now, and two people can stay awake for a few more hours. Dawn, you've been driving for a while, pull over and swap with me.

Brock clicked his tongue. "Nu uh May. You need your sleep. How about you girls get some rest and I can take over for a while. I slept in this morning so I can go for a while yet."

The three of us looked at him in relief. "You would do that Brock?" Dawn sighed with a smile.

Brock grinned. "Oh that's not all. I'm going to take us to a building I know up here where we can drive straight onto the roof and close the hatch so no walkers can climb. I'll start making us all something to eat and you can get your rest."

The three of us sighed and I hugged the burly man. "Thanks a million Brock." I sighed.

We stopped the car and swapped seats, and as soon as Brock began to drive, I felt my eyes begin to flutter closed. Blaze was sleeping on the other end of the van, and since my jacket could only keep me so warm, I moved over to my dog and rested my head near his warm body. I fell asleep almost instantly, but my dreams were anything but peaceful.

I dreamed of my family being bitten by walkers, changing themselves and turning. My head was foggy with gun shots and survivors desperately trying to escape the walkers path.

I dreamed of a young girl with innocent blue eyes being ripped away from her family as she was devoured by walkers. The mother sobbed with grief and was dragged away by her family, before they realized they were cornered.

I saw Max, alone as he and his best friends Bonnie and Clemont tried to fight the zombies, but couldn't get anywhere because they were surrounded. I yelled his name, but I could only watch as he was devoured.

Then I had the worst dream of all. I dreamed there was a hoard of zombies, of all my friends and family, walking right towards me. Groaning and moaning, trying to get at me to bite. I screamed in fear, and then something unusual happened.

It was only for a second, but something flashed in front of me. The shape of a boy, appeared before my eyes, and I saw a flash of green as the boy threw himself in front of me and yelled for me to run. Gathering my bearings... I did.

Then I felt something shaking me and I awoke.

I sat up, gasping and jumping with fear, instinctive pulling my dagger out of my belt and waving it threateningly.

"Woah! May calm down! I was just waking you up for breakfast!"

My vision was still foggy, and when it cleared, I saw Misty frowning at me from the van door. I lifted my head and I heard Blaze growl slightly at the sudden rush of cold air. I turned to my dog and saw him staring at me in concern. I smiled and patted his head reassuringly, and left the van while fixing my rifle on my shoulder, making sure it was loaded.

I gasped a little as I took in my surroundings. We were on top of a building in LA, that looked over the whole city. Despite the apocalypse, it was rather peaceful. The building clearly faced the East, because I could see the sun slowly rising over the buildings.

"I... slept through the whole night?" I whispered, suddenly feeling very guilty.

"Yeah, but don't worry May, we all got surprisingly a good amount of sleep. We had Blaze keep watch for most of the night since he refused to sleep while you were." Brock called from my left. I turned to see him and Dawn sitting around a small fire pit, a pot over it on a set of stilts. From the smell that was coming from the pot, I assumed it was oatmeal.

"Brock... where did you get this stuff?" I asked in sight awe.

Brock grinned and laughed slightly. "There is a grocery store across the street. I refilled out water canteens and most of our food supply, and grabbed some extra stuff as well... you were right Misty, you don't see many walkers on the edge of the city." He gestured to over the edge of the building towards a grocery store. Looking now, I didn't really see anything or anybody. Everything was deserted.

Dawn knocked on the wood plank holding up the pot. "Hey don't jinx us! I saw a few walkers in the distance earlier."

Misty, Blaze and I sat down beside the fire, and Brock handed us each a paper bowl of oatmeal and a plastic spoon. "We're eating well this morning anyway." Brock beamed. "Oatmeal and strawberries. Oh, and I saw a can of dog food for Blaze so we don't need to break the emergency supplies."

Blaze yipped happily and began to dig into the dog food, while we ate our oatmeal heartily. Once we were done, we packed up whatever we didn't need into a garbage bag and left it where we had been eating. No need to get fussy in an apocalypse.

As we loaded everything into the van, we stretched outside for a little bit, relishing in the fact that we were safe enough to be outside for a while.

"You know guys..." Dawn started, causing everyone to look at her. "I don't know why everybody turned so quickly. It hasn't been that hard to avoid walkers so far, and its not like they move fast and strike hard. They are basically dead people moving!"

I sighed and shook my head. "I think it was the surprise of it all. I mean, did you ever expect to be faced with an apocalypse? Don't forget Dawn, Misty saved both of our lives. We would have turned by now if it wasn't for her."

"Yeah, May's right." Misty agreed. "I think if everyone knew the apocalypse was coming, they would have been prepared. Maybe all of our families would have been alive."

Brock stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Its an interesting hypothesis. Maybe America was so softened by our generation, and so unprepared physically and mentally that we fell first. I mean, Mexico and Canada are fine as to what we know at the moment right? They don't have corpses littering the street."

I suddenly felt disturbed by this conversation and visibly winced. "Um, can we end this? I would rather not talk about right now, you know? Still a touchy subject."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Alright, let's head to a cafe or something where we can try and find WIFI. Everyone got all their weapons?"

Misty smirked and held up her hand to show her trench knife. "Yep."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Misty.. what possessed you to use a trench knife?"

The redhead giggled and lifted her baseball bat to hang over her shoulder. "Admit it, my weapons are awesome!"

The four of us laughed and we jumped back into the van, this time Misty driving. Brock opened the latch on the roof that led us back down to the main streets.

I narrowed my eyes and flipped my rifle so I was ready to fire. "Dawn, Brock, you guys should have a weapon ready in case."

The two nodded and Dawn pulled out her bow and charged an arrow, while Brock went for his machine gun.

It was quiet for a moment, as we drove through the city, keeping our eyes peeled for zombies. For about twenty minutes we didn't hear anything. Then we heard shouting, and two dogs barking, which caused Blaze's ears to perk up. Misty nearly slammed on the brakes, which I cried out in shock as Dawn and I lurched forward from out kneeling in the back.

"Opps! Sorry guys!" Misty whispered, before slowly pulling behind an alleyway to see what was going on out there.

"Guys..." Misty whispered. "Its a group of boys and their dogs, and I think they're in trouble."

"Dawn," I whispered. "Get out with me and let's take a look. You're the sneakiest."

Dawn looked at me as though I was crazy, but she shrugged and did as I told. Blaze made a move to follow me, but I held my hand up for him to wait, which he did with a whimper.

I held up my rifle and Dawn was ready to launch an arrow if needed, and we got a closer look. When I took a closer look, my heart nearly stopped.

There were three boys fighting for their lives. One was a boy way over 6 feet tall, with windswept purple hair and a black and white snapback that was tilted slightly to the upper right corner. He wore a long sleeved grey shirt under a leather vest and a leather jacket over that. He had on thick baggy black pants and hiking boots, and a black belt to hold up his pants. Like the four of us, he had thick leather gloves. Like Brock he had a string of ammo on his back, and was swapping between his two guns, a light machine gun and a rifle. He had a long sword on his belt, but he didn't seem to be using it.

The second boy had unruly black hair and wore a red, green and white backwards baseball cap. He was only about two inches taller than me, and he wore a tight and warm grey baseball shirt with red sleeves under a thick blue varsity jacket with white sleeves. He wore blue jeans and a grey belt, and wore black hiking boots. He also had unique fingerless gloves the same colours as his hat. He was fighting with a large sabre, and man he was quick, killing three walkers at once. He had a short sword and a bowie knife on his belt. Fighting by his side was a golden retriever, obviously very well trained because it managed to kill quite a few walkers as well.

But the first two boys weren't the ones who made me gasp. It was the third boy.

He was about two inches taller than the raven haired boy, wearing a grey snapback with a black visor. He wore a a tight green and white stripped t-shirt under a black leather jacket and wore simple blue jeans. He was also wearing black converse, which I thought was pretty stupid, but whatever. He also wore thick fingerless leather gloves and had a black weapon belt. He was fighting a hoard of about six zombies, using a heavy looking sledge hammer, and once in a while shooting a few with twin pistols on his belt.

But that still wasn't what made me gasp. His hair did. His _green_ hair.

He was the boy from my dream, and he was in big trouble.

**Alright there you go! New chapter and I still have another prewritten. Maybe 3 reviews for another chapter? -hopeful smile-**

**Love y'all**

**Shelbs**


	6. Chapter 5: Leave Us Alone

**Sorry, I know updates are taking a while, but I have been obsessed with my Contestshipping Pirate AU. The Dark Rose just hit 100 Reviews and I couldn't be more pleased! Thanks a million! **

**Anyway, this chapter is one of my favourite. Enjoy!**

Chapter Five:

Leave Us Alone

I watched the boy from my dreams fight the hoard carefully. He didn't seemed to be all that concerned for himself, which I thought was rather strange, but instead swinging his sledgehammer back and forth to smash into walkers to keep his companions protected.

He paused to adjust his snapback before dropping the sledgehammer and shooting a few zombies with the twin pistols, the purple haired boy yelled to him, and he just shot him a cocky smirk before calling something I couldn't understand back at him. His emerald eyes flashed in anger when he saw a zombie try and attack the raven haired boy from behind, and he hastily shot it down once, and the two dogs growled and attacked the fallen corpse.

But the zombie numbers were increasing. They couldn't hold them off forever.

"Dawn." I whispered softly to the bluenette. "I think we should help them."

Dawn looked at me as if I had lost my mind. "What! It's an apocalypse May! Survival of the fittest!" She snapped, and I placed a hand over her mouth to silence her.

I took a deep breath and shook my head. "We have to help them. I'll explain later, but right now we need to get back to the van and tell Misty and Brock the plan."

Dawn glared at me in annoyance, but nevertheless followed me back towards the van. "So tell me dear May, what is the plan?" She growled.

I smirked and shrugged. "There isn't one. We don't think in situations like this. We act."

Dawn and I jumped into the van and slammed the doors shut.

"Alright Misty, drive girl!" I grinned mischievously and Misty looked at me in shock. "What did you say?"

I groaned and slapped my forehead. "You like killing walkers right? So _drive_! Take as many out with the van as you can and Dawn, Brock and I will shoot from the windows. Be careful not to hurt the boys."

Misty shrugged and stepped hard on the gas, sending us backwards in surprise, but we soon recovered and prepped our weapons. I rolled down the back windows and snapped out my rifle, shooting a walker that was about to attack the raven haired boy from behind. I heard the sound of a machine gun firing, and soon about five walkers collapsed from the corner of my eye, and I heard Brock whoop in victory. Dawn took out her rifle opposed to her bow and her eyes were narrowed in concentration, skillfully landing hits on walkers close to the purple haired boy that I wouldn't have dared to try and shoot out of fear of hitting him. Misty was of course being Misty, did donuts from the wheel to run over zombies, yelling profanities as she killed each one.

The boys had stopped fighting to watch us in shock, and I couldn't help but smirk at their dumbfounded expression.

Soon, the walkers were no more, and I checked left and right before deciding it was a good idea to open the door and jump out of the van, Blaze at my side. Dawn notched an arrow to her bow and jumped out, and Brock and Misty soon followed, weapons at the ready. I, being the peace lover out of it all, dropped my rifle as I approached the three boys, who were standing with their own weapons ready in case we decided to attack them. Their dogs looked at Blaze, who flicked his ear at them.

They were outnumbered after all.

I looked up and saw the green haired boy step forward, his emerald eyes narrowed as he looked at us. I raised one eyebrow and gave him a questioning look, and his eyes found their way to mine.

Emerald met sapphire.

We stared at each other for a moment until I decided to speak, uttering two simple word.

"You're Welcome."

The boy smirked, crossing his arms as though he found the situation funny. "What, do you want a rose or something for your troubles?"

I narrowed my eyes and placed my hands on my hips. "No, a simple thank you would suffice. It was my idea to save your sorry asses anyway."

The purple haired boy raised his gun threateningly. "Who said we needed help?"

The raven haired boy rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine, if these two want to be stubborn about it, they can. _I'm_ grateful for your help, so thank you."

"Hold it Ketchum!" Thee green haired boy growled. "Nobody said I wasn't grateful!"

"No, that was me." The purple haired boy growled coldly.

Misty smirked and twirled her Machete carelessly in the air. "Your welcome runt."

"Hey!' The raven haired glared, crossing his arms with a huff. "No short jokes!"

Dawn, and Brock chuckled but I nudged the red head cautiously. "Misty, tone it down."

I turned to the green haired boy, with a frown. "I'm May, the redheads Misty, beanie girl is Dawn and the only male is Brock. My dogs name is Blaze." I grinned slyly, and the green haired boy smiled slightly. "Who might you three be?"

"I'm Drew." The green haired smirked, flicking hair casually away from his face. "Nice guy over there is Ash, and cold shoulder is Paul. My dog is the German Sheppard named Rosie, and the Retriever is Ash's dog Peaks."

I nodded Dawn and narrowed her eyes slightly. "What were you three doing over run by walkers anyway?"

"We were getting breakfast in the nearby cafe when we were over run." Ash sighed, patting Peaks affectionately and fixing the dogs blue bandanna around his neck. "We weren't paying attention."

Brock nodded, pulling out his notebook and scribbling something down before closing it. He examined the black haired boy and then frowned when he noticed a gash on his arm. "Hey Ash, where did that come from?"

Ash threw a quick glance at it before shrugging. "Walker scratch."

Immediately the four of us flew backwards, and aimed our rifle at him, and the boy held up his hands right away. "Hey! Calm down! I'm immune to them!"

I narrowed my eyes and slowly lowered my gun. "W-what?"

Drew sighed and turned his back on us. "We have a lot to talk about, so you four might as well come with us. You're useful with weapons and have lots to share as well."

Paul looked mortified. "What! Drew you cant be serious!"

Drew shrugged. "Strength in numbers, besides they saved our lives Paul!"

"So? How do we know we can trust them?" Paul snapped, pointing his gun at me.

I crossed my arms with a scowl and glared at the purple haired boy. "If we wanted to raid or kill you we would have done it already."

Misty took one look at our now destroyed van and nodded. "We should go, that van is completely totalled anyway."

Dawn stopped us my holding out her hand. "Hang on. How do we know if you're trustworthy?"

Drew turned to Dawn with a smirk. "Hey blunette, duck."

Dawn shrugged and ducked, and the sound of a pistol fired, and from behind us, a walker that had been trying to sneak up on us dropped dead to the ground.

I looked at Drew in shock, but the boy twirled his gun and returned it to his pocket. "Now are you coming with us or what? My truck is just up ahead."

**Drew is flawless in every way :D Hope you enjoyed! If I can get 3+ Reviews of nice things you've done for others I'l post a new chapter :D**

**Love y'all**

**Shelbs**


	7. Chapter 6: Big 4 Wheeler

**Hey I'm back! Slightly shorter chapter, but at the moment it's all I can really put up! **

**Remember to Review with a nice thing you have done for someone else for a new chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Six:

Big 4 Wheeler

Cautiously, the four of us followed the boy's. They lead us around a building away from the bloody streets we had just killed walkers in, and down an alley where up ahead I could see some kind of vehicle. Holding our weapons a little tighter, we got closer, and then realized what it was. Misty let out a tiny gasp of awe.

"That" She stated. "Is the biggest pick-up truck I have ever seen."

It truly was huge. It was at least three of our vans long and about one van wide, and had monster wheels that could easily kill walkers if they got run over. It was titanium in colour and the license plate read **HAYDEN** in black letters. The front of the truck could comfortably fit five, and the back of the truck could fit at least another five.

Equipped to the back of the truck was two mini guns attached to the sides, and there was a canopy that covered the top half, protecting whoever was sitting in the back from rain.

"Oh my God." Brock gasped, and Dawn and I just shared looks of stunned appreciation.

"You like it?" Drew smirked, placing one hand on the side of the back of the truck, which was nearly as tall as him, before jumping up, swinging his leg over to stand in the back. "My parents had this baby for years. Shame we only used him when we went up North. But now... I can use it for life and death situations. Toss me your guns, I'll put them here and then help you guys up."

After a little bit of struggling, everyone made it onto the giant truck. Dawn offered to drive, which Drew was hesitant about until finally agreeing, and Paul, Misty, Ash and Peaks sat in the front as well.

That left myself, Brock and Drew in the back, along with Rosie and Blaze, who seemed to be getting along great.

"Alright guys, where am I headed?" Dawn questioned, and it was silent for a moment. Sure, we were allies now, but what did that mean for where we would go?

After a few moments of silence, Brock spoke up.

"Well, I have been working on my research of things walkers stray away from, and I found out that they're attracted to things that smell like... well meat. So why don't we find a way to disguise our scents?" He stated, and slowly everybody began to nod in agreement.

"You're right." I grinned. "We could wear perfume and cologne to help hide our scent, and then get somewhere we know we can be safe for a while. Plus, you still need to find WIFI for that laptop Brock."

Drew frowned and turned to the older man. "What do you mean?"

Brock grinned. "Well I've been looking for ways I can stop the walker infestation. I've been recording their behaviour for sometime in my notebook, and using the different reactions to their bites and scratches for my research. For example, Ash you said you were immune to the walker bites and scratches?"

Ash shook his head almost immediately. "No, I said I was immune to the _scratches_. Big difference."

Misty frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, my whole family was immune to the walker scratches. That was, until they bit some of us." Ash's voice had gotten quiet, and I felt bad for making him admit this. "We thought we we're fine until my mom turned. Then, I had to chose to make a quick get away or die. I obviously chose the get away."

Peaks whimpered and nuzzled Ash's knee, and I suddenly felt awful. Imagine thinking you were safe, only to have your mom die in front of you?

After another few second of silence, Brock spoke again. "Now I'm not so sure. What can this mean? Are some people safe from the scratches and not the bites?"

"That could be true." Paul spoke for the first time, his voice more thoughtful opposed to cold. "I mean, maybe it's like cat scratch fever if you've ever heard of it. The bite could kill you, but the scratch? You never know. It depends on what hospital you get to and if you get to it on time."

"I bet it's all genetics." Dawn cut in. "Depending on who you are and how healthy you are could effect who turns from a scratch."

It was silent for a minute as Dawn began to drive, and since we couldn't hear each other from the windows, the conversation died.

We began to just sit and relax as Dawn drove through the city. We were careful to avoid walkers, knowing if we alerted one, we would cause a hoard to come after us.

Dawn weaved through the streets looking for some kind of perfume shop. Growling with frustration every time we turned a corned and didn't see one.

Drew, Brock and I sat in the back warily, not quite sure what to say. Drew ended up standing, and lifting up a flap from underneath the truck, and I glanced down and gasped.

Inside was a complete fire arm supply, filled with all kinds of guns and ammo. I had never seen suck stock before. Drew gave me my rifle, and reloaded his pistols and Bryce's machine gun before closing the hatch and sitting back down.

"I have two tents in there." Drew said quietly. "So if we get to a forest or somewhere we can be safe for a while, girls can have one and boys the other."

I looked at the green haired boy for a second, trying to guess what he was thinking. He had been quiet through the whole conversation about the walker scratches, and something told me he knew something I didn't.

And as I saw a guilty look flash through his eyes for a moment, I knew.

Drew was hiding something. And I was determined to find out what.

**As you can see, this chapter was pretty short, but I do have the whole story on a document and every chapter is planned with a different event. So yeah. Some are short.**

**Anyway, remember to review for a another chapter!**

**Love y'all!**

**Shelbs**


End file.
